The Last Princess (Campaign)
The Last Princess is a solo-campaign featuring the Saph Soul taking on the form of Sapphire Cleandas, a princess whose memory was wiped, finding herself lost in the Green Woods at the beginning of the Campaign. This Campaign marks the first appearance of the Saph Soul in Campaign, the only one to appear alone. The Last Princess is the first campaign chronologically, and is followed by the Tale of the Ancient Eight; taking place more than 3000 years later. Characters Primary Souls Only one Primary Soul appears during the course of this campaign. * Saph Soul (Debut) ** Sapphire Cleandas, Human Princess Secondary Souls No secondary souls appear during the course of this campaign. Non-Player Characters This is a list of prominent NPCs throughout the course of this campaign. * Rorgin Cleandas * Nel Ravik * Ethereal Seer History Prior to the Campaign At the beginning of the year 1701 AOK, the King of the Akinozawa Kingdom dies, leaving only two children: Rorgin and Sapphire Cleandas. Despite the attempts of Rorgin to ascend to the throne, his ascension was contested by Royal Officials who deemed him too young and unstable to be allowed to be King. Angered by the notion, Rorgin attempted to get Sapphire on his side by revealing his plan to take the throne by force; as well as revealing his ultimate goal of the genocide of the Satyr Race, attributing his lifelong grudge on their kind to the death of their mother as well as his claims that they waste resources and are ungrateful to their leader. Horrified, Sapphire runs away and tries to alert the kingdom of her brother's plans, only to be captured and have her memories wiped by her own brother. Sapphire fell unconscious, and Rorgin returned her to her room. Later that night, Nel Ravik, whose entire family were victims of Rorgin's earlier racist killings, snuck into the castle and kidnapped the vulnerable Sapphire. On February 23rd, 1701 AOK, Rorgin overthrew the Akinozawa Royal Officials and took control of the throne, backed by his loyal regime of soldiers and followers. Within the week, the new King Rorgin set out to search for his missing sister, as Nel Ravik took her into the Green Woods and began to execute his master plan. During the Campaign Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 After the Campaign Following the death of King Rorgin and the defeat of Nel Ravik, Princess Sapphire Cleandas ascended to the throne of the Kingdom of Akinozawa; becoming Queen Cleandas I. Her reign over the kingdom would set off a Golden Age of prosperity, and begin a long line of Queens that would rule the kingdom and its successors until nearly 1000 years later with the reign of King Stormfall II. Nel Ravik's life would be spared by the Queen, but he would forever be forced to live his life under the watch of the Royal Guards, in-order to ensure that he would never endanger the kingdom ever again. Feeling her purpose had been fulfilled now that the Masks of the Ethereum had been destroyed, the Ethereal Seer wrote down all that she had learned; and left it for a future offspring or promising seer to learn from at some point in the far future. She disappeared soon after, never to be seen again. Trivia * This is currently the only known Campaign in which the events are driven by a single Soul. ** It is also the only known Campaign to take place prior to the Age of New Kingdoms. * Although Nel transports Sapphire into a barren and fiery future as a show of his future, the future he shows her is not, in-fact, one that he caused. What Nel is showing her, is 1000 years in the future, during the first attack of the Demon King. The destruction of the Earth was caused by none other than the Demon King, himself. Category:Fantasy Category:Campaigns